icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joshua Harding
Australian | birth_date = | birth_place = Adelaide, SA, AUS | death_date = | death_place = | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | wha_draft = | wha_draft_year = | wha_draft_team = | career_start = 2002 | career_end = | halloffame = | website = }} Joshua Harding (born 27 August 1985) is an Australian ice hockey player currently playing for the Adelaide Adrenaline in the Australian Ice Hockey League. Playing career Harding first played for the Adelaide Tigers of the South Australian Ice Hockey league in 2002. The following year he moved to the Adelaide Blackhawks of the same league before joining the Adelaide Avalanche of the Australian Ice Hockey League (AIHL) for the start of the 2004 season. He continued to play for the Avalanche until the end of the 2006 season in Australia before moving to the Netherlands to play for the Heerenveen Flyers of the Dutch Eredivisie. After the 2006-07 season in the Netherlands he returned to Australia to play for the Avalanche in the 2007 AIHL season. Harding then signed with FPS of the Finnish Suomi-sarja for the 2007-08 season, playing 34 games and scoring seven points. He rejoined the Avalanche for his fifth season in the AIHL and continued to play for the team until the Avalanche folded operations. Following the dissolution of the Avalanche Harding rejoined the newly formed Adelaide Adrenaline for the 2009 season. In 2010 he played for both the Adelaide Adrenaline and the Adelaide Blackhawks and continued to play for both teams in 2011. Harding was also named the Adrenaline's alternate captain. Harding was first called up to represent Australia in 2002 where he joined the national under-18 team to compete at the 2002 IIHF Asian Oceanic U18 Championship being held in Auckland, New Zealand. Australia finished second behind China and Harding scored nine points over the five games. The following year he again played for the under-18 team to compete in the 2003 IIHF World U18 Championship Division III Group A tournament being held in Mexico City, Mexico. Australia won the tournament, gaining promotion to Division II for the following year. In 2004 Harding moved up to the national under-20 team to compete in the 2004 IIHF World U20 Championship Division III tournament which Australia went on to win after winning all five of their games. Harding again competed in the under-20 for the World U20 Championships the following year before joining the senior national team in 2006 to compete in the 2006 IIHF World Championship Division II Group B tournament being held in Auckland, New Zealand. Australia finished third behind China and South Korea men's national ice hockey team. Harding represented Australia again at the World Championships again in the 2007 Division II Group B tournament, 2008 where he helped Australia again promotion to Division I, and in the 2009 Division I Group A tournament in which Australia were relegated back to Division II for the following year. Personal life Harding was born on 27 August 1985 in Adelaide, South Australia, Australia. Career statistics }} ;Regular season and playoffs ;International References Category:Born in 1985 Category:Adelaide Adrenaline players Category:Adelaide Avalanche players Category:Australian ice hockey players Category:Member of the Australian National Team